


Ghost in the Machine

by zhyn



Series: Kuwabara's got swag [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, M/M, what was I drinking when I made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Kuwabara bought Ogata's PC when he passed away. CRACK. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

In the beginning Ogata dies.

Everyone is strangely unsurprised when Kuwabara is grumpier than ever. The old man has always been grumpy, yes, but after Ogata's death, Kuwabara has become downright snappish.Though Honinbou Kuwabara was totally irascible, he was also playing better than ever. And the strangest part was -

"Doesn't his game remind you a bit of how Ogata-san would playthe game, father?" Akira asked the former Meijin, as they watched Kuwabara play with renewed vigor against the current Gosei title holder.

Shindou looked harassed, and Touya Kouyo nodded. "His game has turned inconsistent, it seems. Sometimes I see the old Honinbou, and sometimes I see Ogata's play."

As Shindou thought about his next move a voice in Honinbou's head said, "He's totally going to play a nose tesuji here. Let me answer it now."

And Kuwabara snapped back, "Let me win the game on my own, you young no-good whippersnapper. You never won against me, remember?"

Ogata snarked back, "It wasn't my fault YOU decided to buy my computer and found me haunting it!".


End file.
